


Go to Vegas, Cap

by simpleParadox



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, au where steve can get drunk, that one vegas trope tm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpleParadox/pseuds/simpleParadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky get drunk and decide to get married. Drink responsibly kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go to Vegas, Cap

Go to Vegas, Cap.

It’ll be fun, Cap.

Sam’s words echoed uncomfortably loud in Steve’s head as he woke up with a groan. His head pounded, his vision was still blurry, and something in his stomach churned that made him make a mad dash to the bathroom. 

Leaning his head against the cool porcelain, no doubt super disgusting hotel toilet, Steve racked his brain trying to remember the events of last night. 

Well, he had definitely gotten drunk. Something he thought was in the past. Something he thought was physically impossible. Vegas must be some kind of Bermuda Triangle when it came to the alcohol content of drinks. Rules didn’t apply. 

Bucky was there. And Sam. So was Nat and Tony. They didn’t even plan on going to Vegas in the first place, it just happened to be on their way home. That’s when Sam butted in his opinion and Tony instantly agreed. Bucky grinned, elbowing Steve about how they never had fun anymore. Natasha was the tie breaker and Steve was left with making snide comments the whole trip about how he just wanted to go home, relax, drink tea, and paint. 

Steve was never a very extroverted person. Yeah, he enjoyed parties and hanging out with friends, but damn, was Vegas loud. It was sensory overload for even Steve, who had seen a fair share of explosions in his lifetime. 

Tony had said something about a party at one of the hotels. Steve couldn’t remember the name, hell, he could barley remember his own name with the headache he had. Tony had ran into some old friends and ditched them for shots and models. There happened to be a beer pong tournament going on so Nat and Sam decided they were in it to win it (what was their team name? Blussian. Black and Russian combined. Those two are idiots). 

Then it was just him and Bucky, sipping beers at the bar, remembering a time when the music wasn’t so loud and drinks were a lot cheaper. Other than that, parties were pretty much the same. 

A faint buzzing noise drew Steve away from his thoughts. His phone, probably. He remembered seeing it on the bedside table before he puked his guts out. 

Groaning as he stood up from the nice, cool surface, Steve hobbled back to the bed and looked at the caller ID on his phone. Stark.

“Tony, please tell me no one slipped anything into my drink last night,” Steve said, eyes fluttering shut as he tried to focus on the voice coming through his phone. 

“No Cap, you did not get roofied. But you did something much worse that’s also kinda super hilarious.” Tony was already chuckling on the other end of the line. Steve could picture him now, bouncing up and down in his seat, trying so hard to hold in what he wanted to say. 

“I became a Republican?”

“Hah, funny, but no. I’m sending you the visual evidence now. Stay on the line so I can hear your reaction, which is probably only second to what your facial expression is gonna be,” Tony said and Steve felt his phone buzz against his ear. Visual evidence? God, he was so fucked. 

Steve pulled his phone away from his ear and looked at the text he got from Tony, who he could still hear chuckling on the other end of the phone. He pressed on the first one and decided to swipe his way through them.

The first one was of him and Bucky. Nothing seemed too out of the ordinary, besides the fact that they were both drunk off their asses. Steve face was flushed from alcohol and he had his arm slung over Bucky’s shoulder. It was actually a pretty cute picture of them. 

He noticed the setting once he saw the second picture. There were rows of seats, pew like in nature but not as nice as the ones in actually church’s, flowers lining the back wall, an electric piano set off to the side. Steve was suddenly able to hear the music echo in his head. 

Steve’s heart stopped in the next picture. It was him and Bucky. Kissing. Holy shit. Holy fucking shit what was going on. The hero felt his face go red and his stomach do flips. He kept staring at that picture.

There was no doubt in his mind that Steve had harbored feelings for his childhood friend. He had learned to suppress them over the years, to just be happy that he had his friend here with him in the twenty first century, to not stress over the fact that they would probably never be a couple. He had thought that maybe, just maybe Bucky felt the same way, but he just couldn't take that risk.

But in this picture he could see Bucky’s flushed face, his lips in an awkward smile as he pressed them against Steve. He wished he remember what it had felt like. 

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Tony say, loudly, over the other end of the line, “YOU GOT HITCHED!”

Wait, what? That’s when it clicked in Steve’s head. They were in one of those dumb vegas wedding chapels, one that was probably connected to a casino. Him and Bucky were fucking married. 

“Okay, Cap, please say something you’re starting to make me nervous,” Tony said, his usually bravado gone from his voice. 

He looked down at his hands. No ring. He looked around his room. No marriage certificate. Was Tony fucking with him?

Steve cleared his throat before putting the phone back up to his ear to answer his friend. “You can’t be serious.”

Steve could sense that all the worry Tony had was gone in that instant and was once again replaced with laughter. “Hell yeah I’m serious! I was your best man by the way, thank you. But next time let me throw you a bachelor party, I’m awesome at them.”

“I-I don’t see a ring or a marriage certificate,” Steve said what he was thinking.

“I think Bucky took the certificate, and it was a shotgun wedding cap, sometimes you don’t have time to get the rings,” Tony told me matter of factly.

“Do you know where he is?” Steve asked, as if it was urgent. Which it, to be honest, kind of was. 

“Who, your husband?” Fuck, he was never going to hear the end of this. “In his room probably.”

“What about Sam and Nat? Do they know?” Steve asked.

“Of course they know, I told them immediately after it happened. And they’re probably still asleep considering they won that beer pong tournament. They’re gonna have the worst hangovers,” Tony explained. 

“Shit, okay,” Steve ran a hand through his blonde hair, taking a deep breath. “Thanks for telling me, even though you’re being kind of an asshole about this.”

“Hey, watch your language Mr. America,” Tony told him.

“Fuck off Mr. Stark,” Steve shot back and hung up the phone. He sat down on his bed, hearing the springs creak loudly under him. He needed to talk to Bucky. Obviously he had harbored feelings for him as well if this was to happen. Even if they were totally shit faced. People tend to show a lot of their true nature when they’re intoxicated. 

But what if he freaked out about it? What if he denied having any feelings for his friend and it made their friendship weird for them for a really long time? Steve couldn’t lose him like that. He needed him in his life. 

Steve swallowed the lump in his throat and bravely walked towards the door, ignoring the dizziness he felt and starting to think of what in God’s name he was going to say to the man he loved. He gripped the door handle tightly and swung open the door, momentarily forgetting about his super human strength and almost ripping it off of it’s hinges. 

He froze when he saw that Bucky was already standing in front of him, looking about as surprised as he was. He was still wearing his pajamas, much like Steve, a too big black hoodie covering his tourso and grey sweatpants that said “Avengers” on the side of the pant leg. He looked a little green and his eyes were glazed over so he was pretty much in the same shape as Steve.

“H-Hey,” Steve croaked out, suddenly hyper aware of everything around him. The air he was breathing through his nose, the way his hands started to shake, how even though he looked like shit Bucky was still so handsome. 

“Hey,” Bucky grinned. “Do you, uh, do you remember anything from last night?”

Bucky knew. Steve could tell that he remembered every little detail about last night. Bucky had always been like that. His memory was iron and steel, so tightly locked in his brain that even the worst hangovers couldn’t make him forget. Not only that, Steve could see it in his eyes, hear it in his voice, like he knew something and he wasn’t sure if he should say anything about it. 

“Tony called and gave me a recap,” Steve said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck and avoiding eye contact with his, oh my god, his husband. 

“So, yeah. We’re married or something,” Bucky said with an amused laugh. Why was he so…calm about this? Steve was confused, although he hadn’t thought to much about marriage, he always kind of saw it as a big deal. 

“Yeah…” Was all Steve could say. His mind was moving about a hundred miles an hour. 

“Sweet, right?” Bucky said with a smile.

“Ye- wait, what? You’re okay with this?” Steve looked at him, flabbergasted. 

Bucky took a deep breath, his ears turning slightly pink, “Well, we already are pretty married. And I’ve always liked you, in that dumb romantic kind of way, just never had the courage to say anything about it. What-What about you?”

Steve was practically frozen, no pun intended. He could hear his heart beating loudly and his chest and holy shit was this really happening? Was this a dream?

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to hear that from you,” Steve cracked a smile and pulled Bucky close to him, his confidence suddenly returning to him. He hugged his new husband around his waist, being careful not to break him, and kissed him. He felt deja vu, finally remembering what kissing Bucky felt like. It felt warm and soft, nothing like he thought it would. Their breath still tasted of alcohol but Steve didn’t care. He had wanted this for so long.

Maybe coming to Vegas wasn’t a bad idea after all.


End file.
